


Thumbprints on my Skin

by ToMo_onLight



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Seoho makes a very brief appearance, Sharing a Bed, author is touch-starved and it shows, do not copy to another site, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToMo_onLight/pseuds/ToMo_onLight
Summary: There isn't much Hwanwoong can do, but he can try to ease the pain. Gingerly placing his hands on either side of Youngjo's head, he carefully presses his thumbs against his temples and starts rubbing in small circular motions. His action is immediately rewarded by Youngjo's body going lax and boneless, sinking into the bed with a deep exhale.Or : Youngjo has a headache, and Hwanwoong helps.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Thumbprints on my Skin

When Hwanwoong stumbles into the dorm at 3 o'clock in the morning after hours spent in the recording room, it's to the sight of Youngjo, sprawled on the couch in a haphazard way that could only mean he hadn't intended to fall asleep there.

Being the light sleeper that he is, his awkward position not helping, Youngjo's eyes blink open at the noise and Hwanwoong freezes; a deer in the headlights.

"Woongie..."

"Come on, hyung," He admonishes, grabbing Youngjo's shoulders in a firm grip, "let's get you to bed. You'll thank me tomorrow when you wake up without any sore spots."

And unceremoniously hauls him up with all his strength, because Youngjo had bulked up considerably this past year, and he is _heavy_ , damn it. 

The eldest only gives a small noise of protest before painstakingly standing up and stumbling in the dark towards the general direction of his room with all the grace of a rhinoceros dancing ballet. Hwanwoong can't help but be amused; he looked like the zombies in their MV teaser. 

Guiding a stumbling Youngjo to his dorm room like a roommate after having one drink too much, he lets his him fall onto the mattress with a resounding creak and scoffs when he stays motionless afterwards. He nudges the eldest into a more comfortable position and drapes a light blanket over him.

He's about to leave to head to his own room when Youngjo takes ahold of his wrist and whispers, voice slurred with fatigue, "Stay..."

And Hwanwoong can't even refuse him. How could he? It isn't often that the oldest member asked something of them, even less so of the younger members. He'll ask Seoho or Geonhak to cover for him when he really needed it, and sometimes even Keonhee. But never Hwanwoong, or Xion. They're off-limits, it seems, for some godawful reason.

Which is bullshit. They might be the youngest members, but they're not incapable of supporting him the same way he supports them. He's lost count of how many times, on and off camera, Youngjo had pushed a plate of food his way, refilled his cup, thoughtfully remembered something he forgot, helped him put on his mic, the list drags on.

So he lets Youngjo guide him back onto his bed, where he sits down onto the little space there is left, careful not to jostle Youngjo too much.

Youngjo tugs his wrist to his head and just—shoves his hand onto his hair , and Hwanwoong only pauses for a second in confusion before he starts stroking. It's rigid and brittle, not at all smooth and shiny like it seems to be, but despite the distinct lack of softness, Hwanwoong doesn't find himself hating it.

"Hyung, you should give your hair a break. It feels like a stack of hay."

Youngjo gives a sleepy whine, further leaning into Hwanwoong's touch, and he's more than happy to oblige. He keeps on petting Youngjo like a giant, sleepy kitten, until his arm gets tired. There seemed to have been enough time since he'd started doing it that Hwanwoong deems it safe. Reassured by Youngjo's soft, even breaths, he moves to stand up.

Then there are arms around his waist and he loses balance, landing on the bed with a soft 'oof'.

"No, stay."

Hwanwoong sighs at his tired muttering, "I need to sleep too, you know?"

Youngjo shakes his head vehemently, arms tightening around his waist and damn. Hwanwoong can't do anything but stay, can he?

So with a sigh, he shifts in Youngjo's grip until he's lying down, and sends a silent apology to Dongju, who will surely wake up to Hwanwoong's empty bed tomorrow. He pulls half of the blanket over himself and scoots around until he found a comfortable position.

"Alright, but I'm blaming you if my whole body is sore tomorrow."

Youngjo gives a satisfied hum as Hwanwoong pulls out his phone to check one last time. At the same time, Youngjo, disturbed by his shifting, opens his eyes, and promptly closes them with a hiss at the bright source of lighting.

"Sorry." Hwanwoong whispers, swiping off the last of his notifications, before closing his phone and—oh, crap.

"What's wrong?" His voice is urgent, and his brows knot in worry as he props himself on his elbow to get a better look at Youngjo's pained expression. He's grateful for the soft orange glow from the streetlights filgering through the small window, because it shed light on Youngjo's face. His mouth is set with a grimace and his pinched brows twitch at the noise. Youngjo's mouth opens to answer, but the only thing that comes out is a soft exhale.

"What was that?" Hwanwoong presses, softening his voice.

"Headache."

Oh. That explains the way Youngjo acted, whiny and needy and a tad dizzy. He would always get cranky when it happened, and Hwanwoong knows how much he tries not to let it affect the members too much, but it shows. He gets quiet, even more than usual, as if instead of talking, he could communicate through touch: leaning against Geonhak, hugging Keonhee from the back, propping his forehead on the top of Hwanwoong's head.

There isn't much Hwanwoong can do, but he can try to ease the pain. Gingerly placing his hands on either side of Youngjo's head, he carefully presses his thumbs against his temples and starts rubbing in small circular motions. His action is immediately rewarded by Youngjo's body going lax and boneless, sinking into the bed with a deep exhale.

The eldest gives a hum of contentment, and after a while, shifts on the mattress to frame Hwanwoong's face with his hands. His face is dwarfed by Youngjo's hands, and normally, he'd pull away and admonish the eldest for being too corny. But he's still rubbing the sides of his head, and he doesn't want the lines on Youngjo's forehead, that he's managed to relax, little by little, reappear.

Slowly, he feels Youngjo's fingers trace the outline of his face, then his browlines. Youngjo's palms cup his cheeks as his thumbs brush against his cheekbones, again and again, deeper each time. His eyes seem to be gazing at him with such impossible intensity, as if to record every detail, every feature of Hwanwoong's face, and commit them to his memory.

"It's okay, baby Woongie." He whispers after a while, moving his hands to the back of Hwanwoong's neck, where his fingers start softly combing through his hair. Hwanwoong feels the urge to cuff him across his head for using that particular endearment of his. But he won't, not when Youngjo is like this. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Hwanwoong scoffs. Youngjo doesn't lie often, but he won't trust his self-assessment when he has a tendency of neglecting his own health. When he shows no sign of stopping, Youngjo removes his hands from Hwanwoong's face to gently encircle his wrists and pull his small hands away from his temples. Immediately, he moves his hands from Hwanwoong's wrists to wrap around his hands instead.

"Thank you. I feel better, now." Youngjo smiles, eyes half-closed in fatigue and disgustingly fond as he runs his thumbs against the back of Hwanwoong's hands.

"That's good." Hwanwoong answers with a matching smile. "Let's sleep, then."

Youngjo responds by scooting closer to him, arms settling around his waist.

"Goodnight." He whispers, and presses his lips against Hwanwoong's forehead. "Love you."

Hwanwoong chuckles quietly at Youngjo's words. As if he'd ever let any of them forget that he loves them, as if he ever gazed at them like they were anything less than his entire world.

"Love you too." He whispers back, tucking his nose into Youngjo's collarbone and closing his eyes.

The next morning, he's woken up by a camera shutter and a half-hearted threat of violence, courtesy of Youngjo. He can't bring himself to mind much, though, as he tugs the blanket above his head and smiles as Youngjo gives his hair one last ruffle before jumping out of bed and chasing after Seoho.

Seoho flees with a scream, and Youngjo's laughter is music to his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as platonic, but feel free to interpret it however you want (romantic, alterous, etc.)
> 
> I also wrote this in two hours at 3am because I had never felt so touch-starved in my entire life
> 
> (fck covid and social distancing, I just want a fcking hug, damn it all to hell)


End file.
